Hoist The Colours
by standonceremonywithcaptainswan
Summary: CS AU: Captain Killian Jones has been searching for Ormsa Falls for a century whilst being pursued by Captain Blackbeard. After he was saved from a near death experience by a mysterious blonde archer, Killian is torn between his life's quest and his curiosity of the archer.
1. Chapter 1

**I  
** The debonair blue sky was clear, which allowed the burning hot sun to cast heat without any disruption. The crystal clear seawater was calm, and if one was to look over the side of the ship, sharks could be seen swimming several feet below the water's surface. The only sound for miles around came from the huffing, puffing, cursing mouths of the crew of the Jolly Roger as it sailed at top speed across the water. But, as much as The Jolly Roger tried to outrun the Cry of the Rose, it was no good.  
The ships were both of equal quality, speed, and build, but the Rose's Captain had a larger, more determined crew. Captain Killian Jones stood at the helm and barked orders at his crew who desperately tried to obey him, but everyone knew the inevitable was coming. There was no escape from Blackbeard.  
After 30 more minutes of struggle, Killian surrendered to the fact he had lost. The Jolly Roger slowed down as the Rose sailed next to it. Killian braced himself and looked more confident than he felt as ropes with hooks attached caught the edge of his ship.  
"Stand down, men," Killian called to his crew, as he feared any attempt to fight would cost their lives. His crew lowered their weapons but did not drop them, merely held them below their hips, just in case. A huge wooden walkway was dropped connecting the two ships. A group of 12 men scurried over the walkway, each holding at least two weapons, followed by a tall man. He was dressed in a blood red jacket, with a thick, leather belt holding it together. There were three small daggers strapped to a diagonal holster across his body, with tight leather trousers tucked into knee high soft leather boots that were scuffed. He held a sword in his right hand, and his long, black, slightly braided hair was underneath a pointed black hat with a gold trim. As he stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, he used his heavily makeuped black eyes to scan the crew before finding his target.  
"Killian Jones," the man produced a booming voice, a voice that put fear into every man in Jones' crew. Killian did not allow his shared fear to show on his face. He knew who this man was. It was Blackbeard. The sea had calmed and all the noise to be heard was the sound of his footsteps that echoed across the ship as he walked over to Killian. Blackbeard stopped an inch away from Killian and the fear began to show. There was a moment of silence as the men surveyed each other. Then Blackbeard burst out laughing. He flung an arm around Killian and shook him while they hugged. Killian stood still, confused over what had happened. The, with his arm still around Killian, Blackbeard led him down the steps, through the ship to his cabin. Killian walked in first, followed by Blackbeard, who locked the door, poured two tumblers of rum and sat in the Captain's chair.  
"Sit, drink, enjoy!" came the booming voice, and Killian followed his orders. They both took a sip of rum before he spoke again. "I gather you know why I'm here?" Killian didn't take his eyes off Blackbeard. "I'll take your silence as a no. I am here to offer you the chance to surrender. To properly surrender," the man corrected himself.  
"You already have my ship," Killian found his voice.  
"It is more than just your ship that I seek," Blackbeard wore an evil grin that exposed two gold canine teeth. "I want the map. I know you have it in your possession."  
"And which map might this be? As a pirate, I tend to carry the odd map or two," Killian's courage was slowly coming back. Blackbeard scoffed and half smiled.  
"The map to Ormsa Falls." The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Killian sat back in his chair.  
"And what is it that you seek at Ormsa Falls?" he feigned stupidity; Killian knew exactly what was there.  
"You think you can mock me? Do not test my patience, boy. You know as well as I Dreamshade has been hidden there," Blackbeard slammed his tumbler onto the desk and leaned forward in anger.  
"So it is true," Killian said. "It does exist." Killian had grown up hearing stories about the many brave men who have attempted to find Ormsa Falls and steal Dreamshade. It was a magical weapon with the ability to absorb all of the kingdom's magic. Killian had spent the last century hunting the rest of the ingredients needed to make the curse, but Dreamshade had eluded him. Killian had the map, and it has cost his brother's life to do so.  
"Give me the map, Jones," Blackbeard said again. "Give me the map or I will be forced to take it from your dead body."  
Killian sat back in his chair, rested his ankle on his knee and his head onto his finger and thumb. "The map to Ormsa Falls? My apologies, I can't seem to recall owning anything of that description." He waved off the last part of the sentence, which infuriated the man even more.  
Blackbeard slammed his fists on the table, a noise that bounced off the walls. "YOU WILL GIVE ME THE MAP," he yelled, his voice ricocheted off Killian's chest.  
"Or what?" Killian said, as he leant forward.  
Blackbeard produced his sword and held it to Jones' throat. "I will run you through where you sit." Killian looked from the point of the sword to the man's eyes.  
"Well, Blackbeard, there is something you should know before you do," Killian said.  
"Yes, Jones, and what is that?" Blackbeard said.  
"You should never threaten a Captain in his own cabin," Killian said. Blackbeard tilted his head to the side, confused over Killian's words as Killian stamped his foot on a loose plank on the floor. The loose plank swung up and hit Blackbeard between the legs. Killian stood up, flipped the table, sending Blackbeard flat on his back. Killian drew his own sword and disarmed Blackbeard, and held the sword to his throat.  
"Two centuries we've been chasing each other and you finally beat me. Go on, run me through," Blackbeard said, blood trickled out of his mouth. Killian contemplated this before he lowered his sword.  
"On your feet," Killian said and held his sword as Blackbeard struggled to stand. "Deck," Killian ordered and Blackbeard led the way through the ship. Jones stopped when he was by the helm and the crews of both ships could clearly see them. "Men, arm yourselves." Killian's men scrambled to collect up their weapons. "The Cry of the Rose is now under my command. All crew members of the Rose will drop their weapons." They did as he instructed.  
"Pugnam, et vos!" yelled Blackbeard. His crew gathered their weapons and began to fight Killian's crew. Killian realised what Blackbeard had yelled: _arm yourselves and fight._ Killian had no time to contemplate his instant regret of not killing Blackbeard, Jones had to duck out of the way as an axe narrowly missed his head. A sword was thrown to Blackbeard and an intense fight began. More crewmembers from The Rose crawled over the walkway to take down Killian's men.  
"You should have killed me while you had the chance," Blackbeard teased through the clang of swords. Killian knew he was right, he had the chance before but he had the chance now. Killian managed to catch the hilt of his sword underneath the handle of Blackbeard's, swung it around and sent it over the side of the ship, disarming him. Killian saw the fear in Blackbeard's eyes as Killian's sword swung through the air and up through his chest. Blood spilled out of his body and sprayed Killian, soaking him. Blackbeard choked on his own blood; Killian took this opportunity to stab him again and again and again until he began to sway. Killian then sliced off his head and threw him over the side of the ship and watched as several sharks swarmed around Blackbeard's dead body.  
A few of Blackbeard's men witnessed this, and the momentary distraction allowed Killian's men the chance to kill them. Killian was about to celebrate this victory when he heard a cry. "Jones!" came a voice from across the Jolly Roger. Killian turned just as a spear flew through the air past his face. The spear cut only his chin but left no other damage. Killian had a second to let out a sigh of relief as an arrow flew past his face towards the direction the spear had come from. The arrow hit the man who threw the spear right in his eye, killing him instantly. Killian whipped his head around to see who fired the arrow and saw it had come from another ship that had joined the fight. Killian recognised the ship as the Mayflower Dragon, but did not recognise any of the crew. Killian used his telescope to look at the archer; all he saw was a hooded figure and a black mask over the face. The Mayflower began to sail away at a high speed and Killian managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair as the archer took down their hood. He smiled to himself and hoped he would see his saviour again.  
The crew dumped the dead bodies of Blackbeard's crew over the side of the ship, giving the sharks more lunch to eat. Killian ordered for the few men of Blackbeard's crew that were left alive to be tied up, and then he led a search of The Cry of the Rose to gather anything important.  
Once the Rose had been completely emptied of supplies, weaponry, and papers, Killian began the second stage of his plan. "Mr Smee!" Killian called. A portly man with a nervous disposition and a bright red hat came wobbling over to him. "I need you to gather all the maps and charters from the Rose and place them in my quarters." Mr Smee nodded and wobbled away. Killian resumed his place at the helm. "Men, prepare for cannon fire and destroy the Rose." The men shouted in agreement and they loaded up the cannons. They waited for Killian's instructions before they lit the cannons, and it took 8 well-aimed shots to sink it. The men cheered, the anchor was hoisted, and Killian sailed The Jolly Roger towards Corsair Cove.

They arrived at the Cove in the early evening and Killian allowed the men one night to enjoy themselves as a reward for dealing with Blackbeard's men. The few men that remained of his crew were carried off the ship and placed in prison cells below the cove's surface. Then his men dispersed, off to find ale, women, food, and poker games.  
Killian had never been happier to be back at Corsair Cove for it had been a long journey. After Killian found the map to Ormsa Falls, he and his crew had been on the run for the last two years on the run from Blackbeard and at last Killian had bested him. The majority of ingredients needed to find Ormsa Falls had been found, which was why Blackbeard was so determined to find Killian. Killian had secured a magical flower called Ublole, a potion called Asmane, a rare stone called Zarae, and Oclosie, also known as dragon's blood. It had taken Killian a century to collect the ingredients and he finally had the map. However, his task was not yet over, as he needed someone to create the spell to enter the realm of Ibiron, where Ormsa Falls can be found.  
He walked across the sand towards The Dwarfish Elephant, the local tavern, where he intended to drink a lot of rum. The beach was filled with tents where men were gaming, drinking, and chatting. Killian breathed in the familiar smell of rum, pork and salt. The evening sky had a pinkish purple hue, and the chirping of crickets could be heard. It was still hot outside, but it was a pleasant hot, rather than the usual sticky hot that Corsair Cove often suffered. The Tavern was a 10 minute walk from the water's edge, and Killian nodded at the few men he recognised from his last visit there.  
The Dwarfish Elephant was a quaint tavern, filled with wooden tables and stools, candles in lanterns that hung from the ceilings and the walls. There were roughly 15 men in the tavern, more than usual, which meant that Killian could drink in peace. A few of his men had already situated themselves with a tankard of mead and a woman on their knee. Killian smiled to himself as he walked to the bar. The barmaid was bent over, which gave Killian the view of her backside.  
"Quite an exquisite view you're displaying, m'lady," Killian teased. The barmaid stood up, twirled around and winked at him. She had a mass of bright red hair that was curled at the ends. She wore a tight black corset that gave her distracting cleavage and a tiny waist, with a long black skirt buttoned down the front.  
"Always the charmer, Killian. Usual?" she asked leant over the bar to allow Killian full view of her bust.  
"Of course, Red," Killian replied, his eyes flicked from her eyes to her cleavage, a satisfied smile on his face. She winked again before a bottle of rum and a tankard was placed in front of Killian. He used his mouth to open the bottle, spat the lid across the way, and took a long sip. He looked around the bar and saw the familiar view of Will Scarlet with his hand up his usual woman's skirt, who moaned loudly in pleasure. "Will, mate, take your live sex performance elsewhere," Killian called across the bar.  
"No worries, mate, Captain, sorry," he corrected himself when he saw Killian's face. Will stood up, took his woman by the hand and allowed her to lead him outside. Killian caught a glimpse of the woman and recognised her as Belle, one of the pleasure girls that worked for Regina. Regina ran the local brothel, but she preferred to call the women who worked for her 'pleasure girls'. Ruby worked part time as a pleasure girl, and had often tried to get Killian to spend the night with her, but he wasn't interested in her that way; he would rather have her for free.  
"Busy tonight, Killian?" came a voice from behind him, a voice he knew so well that he needn't bother turn around.  
"Maybe," Killian said as he took another sip of rum. "Depends what you're proposing we do." The voice took a seat next to him; he glanced over and saw it was Milah. Milah's long dark brown hair was swept over one shoulder, exposing her neck. She tilted her head playfully and looked up at Killian through her eyelashes.  
"Maybe? That's not much of an answer," Milah said flirtatiously, and moved closer to him.  
"The little girl act won't work on me, especially when you're 30 years older than how you're acting," Killian said and took a long swig of rum. Milah had been obsessed with Killian since they had a drunken night together 9 years ago. Killian had used her whilst he was in Corsair Cove, and made it clear he wasn't interested in her before he left.  
"Oh Killian, don't be a spoilsport," she traced his arm with her finger and moved closer again. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it last time." Milah made Killian look at her and she put her arms around his neck. Killian looked her up and down and saw how provocatively she was dressed. Her shirt was unbuttoned below her breasts, and her skirt had a slit that ran from the bottom of her skirt all the way to the thin waistband. Milah leant forward and kissed his neck, jaw, and earlobe. Killian's heart quickened; he had not endured pleasure from a woman for a long time. She played with his earlobe using her tongue as well as gently biting it. Then she stopped and began to walk backwards, her eyes locked onto Killian's. He downed the rest of his rum; dismissing the voice in the back of his mind telling him not to, he stood up as Milah turned around and he followed her outside.  
They walked to the side of the bar and Killian could wait no longer. Milah half bent over, her hands pressed against the wall and lifted her skirt so Killian could enter her easily. One hand leant on the wall and the other fondled Milah's breasts while he thrusted quickly. Milah's moans of pleasure grew louder, and she called his name over and over again. Killian wasn't thinking of her, he thoughts trailed to the mysterious blonde archer. He remembered seeing the silhouette of a female's form, and he wanted so badly to meet her. There was something captivating about her, and Killian longed to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Killian sent Milah on her way once he'd pulled his trouser back up. He retreated to Regina's, where she always had spare room for Killian. He kicked off his boots, stripped naked and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

"Captain! Captain!" Killian woke up to Mr Smee's voice calling for him as he knocked repeatedly on the door.

"This better be important, Smee," Killian groaned as he got up from the bed.

The sight of seeing his Captain completely naked shocked Smee so much he forgot what he came to tell him.

"See something you like, Smee?" Killian said cheekily.

"Sorry, Captain, sorry," Smee's face went bright red. "Captain, there's a meeting at the tavern. It's lead by Captain David Nolan, he thinks he's found Ormsa Falls." At the mention of Nolan's name, Killian dressed in a flash before he darted out the door. Mr Smee struggled to keep up with the speed in which Killian moved, and by the time he arrived at the tavern, Killian had already been presented with a tankard of mead.

"Captain Nolan," Killian nodded.

"Captain Jones, it's been too long," Nolan said and held out his hand. The men shook hands, then Nolan produced a map. "I believe you have the same one?"

"I was under the impression I possessed the only one," Killian said with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Oh you have the original, there's no mistaking that. This is a copy that Mary Margaret made from descriptions she has heard over the years." He nodded at a woman who was stood behind him. She had coal black hair, snow-white skin and ruby red lips. "It's not as accurate as the original, and it certainly does not contain all of the vital information only the original can provide. I've studied this and I believe Ormsa Falls lies north, in the Eoccador kingdom."

"So why have you not ventured there?" Killian asked, confused over what could have stopped him.

"Because it's impossible to get to," came a voice from behind him. Killian looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Nowhere's impossible to reach," Killian said to the air and he returned to study the map.

"You've obviously not been Eoccador before," the voice said. Killian tell the voice was female, and he could just make her silhouette in the dark corner of the tavern. "To travel there you must have a crew large enough to sail a ship through the most fierce storm of all and a crew prepared to fight what they've never fought before. And that's before they've reached Ormsa Falls." She walked into the light and Killian recognised her as the archer who saved him. She kept her hood over her face but her long blonde hair was unmistakeable. Her bow was in her hand with her arrows strapped to her back. She wore knee high leather black boots, tight dark grey trousers, and a baggy white shirt with a black corset to highlight her figure. She had a long black cloak draped over her, and she kept her head down.

"You," Killian muttered.

"You know me?" the voice asked.

"I believe you saved me, which would mean I owe you my gratitude," Killian said. She lifted her head slightly and Killian caught a glimpse of a hazel eye.

"Don't mention it," the voice said, her eye fixated on Killian.

"Captain Jones, allow me to introduce you to Captain Swan," Nolan said.

"Captain Swan," Killian held out his hand. Captain Swan looked cautiously from his hand to his eyes before she accepted it. The touch of her hand sent a sensation through Killian like nothing he'd experience before. It was like electricity had been sent through his veins and awakened something inside him he didn't know was there. Swan obviously felt it too as they both dropped each other's hands as if they were hot coals. Nolan obviously sensed the tension and brought the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Swan if what you're saying is true, then we're going to need a bigger crew," he said. "How many men do we have at our disposal and how many do we need?"

"I have a crew of 48 men," Killian said.

"We need at least 80 men at the bare minimum," Swan interjected. "Seems as if you might need my help once more."

"And how do you figure that, m'lady?" Killian said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I have a crew of 50 men, and with the two of us that would make 100. Enough to secure passage into Eoccador and to Ormsa Falls," Swan said matter-of-factly. Killian contemplated this; a crew of 100 men was more than adequate, but he was uncertain how much he wanted to work with Captain Swan. And then it clicked.

"What's your name?" Killian asked.

Swan looked up in surprise. "Captain Swan is my name," she said awkwardly.

"No, your first name. Your real name," he added.

She sighed "Emma. It's Emma," she told him.

"I knew it. You're Captain Emma Swan of Storybrooke," Killian said as if he'd made the biggest discovery known to man.

"You know me?" Emma said, confused.

"You're the most famous female pirate captain in all the realms. I've heard stories about you… you're… bloody amazing, magnificent," Killian gushed. Emma smiled and blushed underneath her hood.

"I guess there's no more need for this then," she said and she took her hood down. Her beauty took Killian aback; he hadn't seen another women as beautiful as her before. He was completely captivated by her and his conflict over what to do was solidified.

"Swan, I'd be honoured if we were to become travel companions," Killian said once he had recovered. Emma looked around the room; the pros and cons of this alliance swam around her mind. Eventually she decided it was for the best they joined forces.

"Thank you, Captain," Emma said. "If you don't mind, I need to speak with my crew and I shall meet you back here tomorrow morning," Emma dismissed herself from the room.

"How do you know Emma Swan?" Nolan asked once Emma had left.

"Emma Swan is the most ruthless female pirate of all," Killian sat down in front of David. "I heard stories about her and her brutality. She's the only female pirate to be elected as Captain. She's murderous, ruthless, and is without mercy. Men always want her to lead them as her crew always wins. She inspired me to be who I am. I've always sought to graft with someone whose brutality matches mine."

After arranging to meet the next morning, Killian walked back through the beach towards his ship. Mr Smee ran around the beach finding the crew in situations that Smee was definitely not comfortable witnessing. It took half hour to round everyone up and there were murmurs of 'this better be good' coming from a few crewmembers.

"Men! I bring news," Killian announced and immediately got everyone's attention. "I have joined forces with Captain Emma Swan of Storybrooke. It is her that saved me after I killed Blackbeard, and it will be her that will help lead us to Ormsa Falls and to finding Dreamshade. You will, of course, have heard of her and know of her reputation. Men, this is the joyous news we've been hoping for. We depart tomorrow morning, so spend this last night here knowing that tomorrow we will be on our way to victory."

Killian never slept the night before they set off on an adventure. He preferred to stay aboard the ship and plan the journey: he would ensure they had the weaponry needed, food and drink for the crew, and to account for any emergencies. He had been a Captain long enough to know exactly what he needed for any journey and how to prepare for a dangerous adventure at short notice.

He was hunched over the map when he heard her footfalls on the steps. He didn't bother turning around because he knew it was her.

"Good evening, Swan," Killian said, still studying the map. Emma crossed her arms and legs, and leant against the doorframe.

"Nothing get past you, does it?" Emma laughed.

"How may I help you?" Killian stood up to face her. His eyes trailed over her body; she had ditched the cloak and he was able to appreciate her elegant form. Even through her shirt Killian could see the toned muscles in her arms. Her tight corset, a corset that lifted her breasts which attracted Killian's attention, highlighted her tiny waist. He had a sudden urge to caress her breasts, to watch them heave as she breathed heavily because of the pleasure he gave her. To escape this urge, his eyes continued down her body. The shirt she wore had a neckline that plunged and allowed a tease of cleavage to be shown. Killian saw buttonholes in the neckline and he smiled to himself when he realised she had taken out the string that held the neckline together. Despite her stereotypical masculine ways she wanted to remind everyone that she was a woman. Her legs, also toned, were encased in tight trousers and tucked into knee high boots. He briefly wondered what she would look like in just those boots, but this thought left his mind when he heard her voice.

"See something you like, Jones?" she asked with no amusement on her face. She was clearly used to people focusing only on her body and not her as a person. Killian didn't want to be that person.

"My apologises, Swan. What brings you to my quarters?" he sat behind the desk and gestured the chair in front. Emma ignored his offer and remained standing.

"I'll make it brief as you clearly have other things on your mind," her tone was annoyed and Killian felt guilty. He had waited so long to partner with Swan and he was ruining it.

"Please, Swan. I have no prior engagements. Please, what can I help you with?" Emma could see the apology in his eyes and she tilted her head.

"My crew is equipped and ready to depart at sunrise. I'm assuming that's when you told your crew we'd be leaving?"

"Yes, well, I said the morning but they know what I mean," Killian corrected himself.

"As to be expected, we each have our own strategy for leadership and I thought it best for us to agree to make decisions together but distribute those decisions to our crew in our preferred methods," Emma said matter-of-factly. Her confidence aroused him; he had never met a woman like her before. She was so sure of herself and she was so different from the other women he had met from his time in Corsair Cove.

"I agree," Killian said when he realised he had been silent for a moment too long.

"My methods might not be strictly orthodox, but as I will not judge you, I hope you will return the favour."

"Lead as you will, Swan. In the morning I will introduce you to my close circle of advisors." Emma nodded in agreement. "I wonder, Swan. Would you care to join me for a drink?" He gestured towards the array of rums on display to the left of the room.

"Thank you, but I like to keep a clear head before an adventure. Goodnight, Jones." She turned and left. As she walked away Killian couldn't help but stare at her arse that was highlighted so perfectly by the tightness of her trousers. Killian felt himself grow hard, something that disappeared after he had a drink. Get it together, he told himself, be professional.

Emma's crew had ascended onto the ship as soon as a slither of the sun could be seen. Killian's crew, on the other hand, took an hour to rally together, most of them still drink, others getting one last fuck from Regina's girls, and some were just asleep. Killian was ashamed of his crew for the first time.

"Captain Swan, I'd like to introduce you to my close circle of advisors: August Booth, Graham Humbert, Will Scarlet, Robin Locksley and Arthur Pendragon. And this, this is my brother Liam," Killian said and pulled Liam into a side hug. Emma nodded at them all and smiled at Liam. It was a half smile, but it was something.

"Jones, this is Jefferson and Philip. If you don't mind, we really must be going," Emma said.

The sea was calm which allowed the Jolly Roger to sail smoothly. They were travelling quickly, something that pleased Killian. It was a long journey to Eoccador, and he was anxious to see what they would face. The journey could take a week if they continued at this pace, or it could take a month if a storm should hit. Keeping a weather eye on the horizon, Killian knew they were safe, for now at least.

Emma had barely spoken to him since they departed on this journey. Killian wondered if he had done something, but suddenly he didn't care anymore. They had agreed to lead their crew their own ways, and as happy as he was to be working with her, Killian had no time in his life to be worried about a woman.

"Captain!" August's voice called down the steps that lead to Killian's quarters. "A storm's brewing on the horizon. We've got hours at most." Killian sprang from his desk and onto the deck of the ship. The sky was divided; above their heads was the dazzling purple of the evening sky but behind the ship were thick, black clouds. The clouds stretched as far as the eye could see and it was coming towards them fast. August was right; they had about 3 hours maximum.

"Coordinates?" Killian barked with his eyes fixated on the storm. He could see lightning bolts striking the sea's surface and the faint rumble of thunder could be heard.

"Middle of nowhere, Captain," Robin shouted from the helm. "Nowhere near Eoccador. We're a week away without the bad weather, a month away with. Nearest land is Moonpeak, but it's 5 hours away. We won't make it in time!"

Killian looked at the storm and knew they had no choice. "We're going to have to. Hoist t'sails, all of them, and head for Moonpeak. We need to make it in half the time, look sharp, men!" Killian roared his orders to his crew who complied. Emma's crew on the other hand did not move. "Do we have a problem?" Killian asked one of the crewmembers.

"My men do not answer to you," Emma snarled, and she stood in her usual position with her arms and legs crossed.

"Well if they want to survive this storm then they best make an exception!" Killian retorted. "If the storms near Eoccador are as treacherous as you claim, our men need to preserve their energy. We can't afford to be caught in a storm, no matter how small it may be."

These words had an affect on Emma; she knew he was right. "Take Captain Jones' orders until we reach Moonpeak." She disappeared below deck. Killian didn't have the time to care whether or not he had upset her; all he cared about was making sure he survived this journey.

Luckily the wind was on their side and the ship sailed double its usual speed. However, this also meant the storm was chasing up to them quickly. Emma had not resurfaced, but Killian didn't care. He was shouting orders at the crew, who were all obeying but were all scared at the same time. Most of them had not encountered a storm like this before and Killian feared how they would handle the storms that Eoccador promised.

"How far now?" Killian asked Robin who was in charge of coordinates.

"Hour and a half, Captain." Robin replied. Killian looked back the storm; it was catching up to them.

"We're too heavy," Emma's voice appeared from behind him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Killian brushed her away, and Emma once again disappeared below deck.

Moonpeak was in sight, but the storm was closer. Clouds had formed above the Jolly Roger and the rain began to pour down. Raindrops landed hard on the deck that it caused a bounce back effect and it fell so loudly that no one could be heard. It took moments for everyone to be soaked to the skin and they shivered as they worked. The sea was no longer calm; waves grew bigger and they rocked the ship to and fro. Thunder rumbled overhead and the noise vibrated on their chests. Killian feared they would not reach Moonpeak in time. They needed at least 20 minutes to make it in one peace.

"Captain!" Emma jumped in front of the helm, her voice barely audible over the sound of the storm.

"What?" Killian snapped.

"We're took heavy!" Emma repeated. "We need to lose some cargo so the wind can push the ship away quicker!"

"It'll also means we're more likely to capsize!" Killian replied. Emma put her hand on his forearm.

"Trust me, we can do this," she said, her eyes gazed deeply into Killian's. He nodded.

"Do what you need to do," he said. Emma rushed below deck and ordered the men to throw out anything they don't need. Livestock was thrown overboard, as were barrels of rum and two canons. The loss of weight had an immediate effect; Killian felt the ship lurch forward just as a lightning bolt struck the deck of the ship. They sailed away quickly out of the storm and made it to Moonpeak within minutes. Emma took the helm and sailed the Jolly Roger to the north of the island and under a cave where the ship would be safe from the storm. They waited on the ship and watched as the storm went past, everyone thankful to be alive.

"Thank you," Killian uttered to Emma. She smiled at him and Killian realised he did care about her, but he was oblivious to the fact Emma cared for him, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**IV**

Emma's heart was racing. She hated being in the dark, literally and figuratively. She was a pirate captain who had as just right to be up there fighting as the men did. But Emma knew that Blackbeard's men were brutal and she would put herself at risk of becoming the crew's latest sex toy if they found her.

The commotion above deck was a combination of fear and determination. How could Blackbeard have survived? Emma saw Killian cut off his head and throw his body and decapitated head thrown to the sharks. There must be a mistake, but to sail a ship that flew a deceased Captain's colours was a high treason crime amongst pirates so Emma knew Blackbeard was alive.

The space was small and Emma had just enough room to prop herself up on her elbows or bend her knees with her feet and back on the floor. As she wondered how long she would have to stay there, the ship went silent. Emma's head flicked up as if she could look through to the deck to see what was happening. More silence. Emma's heart raced even harder that she could see her chest move.

The loud bang of a cannon firing and the cannonball bursting through the ship sent Emma into the foetal position with her arms covering her head. The impact of the cannonball shook the ship and Emma could feel the bruises developing across her body. No more, she silently begged, no more. Two more cannonballs hit the ship, shaking Emma even more and the response of the Jolly Roger scared her. She wasn't made for this. This isn't how she fought.

Everything everyone knew about the infamous Captain Emma Swan was wrong. She was no fearsome pirate Captain.

Emma Swan was the daughter of the Governor of Storybrooke. James Charming had governed over Storybrooke since he was 18 years old. Shortly after he met a bandit called Snow White who was trying to steal from him. They inevitably fell in love and Snow gave birth to Emma a year after James and Snow's wedding. During a siege of the Governor's palace, James and Snow were killed and Emma was raised by the priest, Christopher.

He followed James and Snow's plans for her to be married to King George of England; Emma, however, had a different plan for her life. She learnt of her fate when she was 16 years old and had no desire to be someone's wife. She took as many possessions as she could, including enough money to survive on for a long time, and snuck out of the palace. Emma got as far as the edge of Storybrooke before there was a warrant for her arrest; Emma's uncle Leopold had accused her of robbery.

Emma found herself at the port and bought her passage on the ship that was leaving and Emma never looked back.

Emma was brought back to reality when a cannonball shot through the ship just above her head. She was breathing even heavier now and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would pass out. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't want to be locked in a box. She was Captain Emma Swan and she had a reputation to uphold. She unlocked the box and climbed out. Emma peered through the hole the cannonball had fired through and she saw it had moved past the end of the ship. She crept back past the bookshelf, picked up a sword and moved to the top of the deck.

A full-blown battle was before her eyes. Wishing she had drunk the rum for courage before she emerged, she had no choice but to fight. Emma swished through the crowd taking down man after man as they fell to the floor at her feet. She praised herself on the gracefulness she moved and was momentarily distracted until she unconsciously blocked the sword that swung too close to her neck.

It was Blackbeard.

"Well, well, well," he said, his voice booming yet creepy. "A girl on board! No wonder we found this ship so easily; you brought bad luck!" he laughed at his own joke. Emma was petrified. She knew how to fight, but Blackbeard was more skilled than any other pirate. She would certainly lose. But she was going down fighting.

"Not girl," Emma said as she initiated the fight. "Woman." She said firmly and Blackbeard looked at her as if he had heard her say these words to him before but he did not recognise her. Nevertheless he responded to her fight. As the swords clashed together with the occasional sparks were sent out, Emma's confidence increased. She was just a good a fighter as Blackbeard and from the look on his face, he undoubtedly knew this, too.

"When did you learn to fight so well?" Blackbeard asked half impressed half annoyed as Emma spun around to block his attack.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma responded and ducked out of the way as the sword missed her head.

"I've never seen a girl fight like this!" Blackbeard went for her stomach but Emma jumped out of the way and elbowed him in the nose. He stepped back and held his nose as blood gushed out. Emma took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, knocking him on his back.

She stood over him, sword to his throat. "I told you," Emma said breathlessly. "I'm a woman." Emma waited a second too long for his response; he kicked her legs and she fell on her back. Blackbeard straddled her and held his sword to her throat.

"Emma Swan, I thought it was you. So I should run you through right here," he breathed on her. "Or maybe I should bring you back to my ship and we can have a little fun." Emma struggled to move and Blackbeard laughed at her pathetic attempt. "Now, usually I prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, which, of course you'll remember," he said, his face inches from hers.

The blood from his nose dripped onto her face. Emma noticed a dagger was sticking out of his boot and it was within reach. Breathing in the scent of Emma's face, neck and hair distracted Blackbeard, and so Emma reached, grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the side. Blackbeard screamed, dropped his sword and Emma pushed him off her. The sound brought attention to the pair of them. Emma stood up and kicked away his sword. She kicked him in the face sending him onto his back. She then picked up his sword.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR HE DIES," Emma roared, gaining the attention of everyone on the ship. Killian whipped around upon hearing her voice and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "DROP THEM!" she roared once more and Blackbeard nodded. His men dropped their weapons. "Men of the Jolly Roger, clamp this scumbag's crew in irons and take them below deck," she ordered. The men replied with "aye!" and followed her instructions.

"Emma," Killian moved towards her but backed off when she hissed at him. She stared unblinking at him with murder in her eyes.

"How did you escape?" Emma asked. "I saw you decapitated. I saw as your body was thrown to the sharks and devoured. HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Emma bellowed. Killian watched her; he was half afraid but he was also impressed. This was the Emma Swan he had yearned to partner with, the one from the tales of the seven seas. Seeing her fired up sent chills down his spine. This thought soon left his mind because as Killian looked closer he noticed there was something else in her eyes: betrayal.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled and moved her sword closer to his throat. Blackbeard showed fear, but it was fear that went beyond the sword at his throat. It was as if he knew her, knew what she was capable of beyond what everyone else knew.

Emma… and Blackbeard?!

"You already know," Blackbeard uttered, their eyes fixed on each other. If looks could kill Killian was uncertain who would have died first. Emma lowered her sword slightly in disbelief. How could she have been so stupid?

"You sneaky bastard," she growled at him.

"Captain, what shall we do with him?" Jefferson appeared at her side.

"Captain?" Blackbeard said in disbelief. He burst into laughter that mocked Emma to her core. "You? A Captain? Is that what she told you?" he addressed Jefferson. "You lying bitch, you're not worthy to be a Captain. You're a fucking disgrace!" he spat at Emma. Emma lunged for him but Killian grabbed her wrist to stop her from going through with it.

"Emma, that's enough," Killian said as she allowed the sword to drop into his hand.

"You'll never change, Swan," Blackbeard taunted. "You'll always need a man to save you. You're too pathetic to stand on your own two feet. You're nothing," he hissed the last word. This was too much for Emma and sent her anger over the edge. She leapt on top of him and punched him again and again and again. His cries of pain echoed across the whole ship. The force of Emma's punched covered her in his blood but she didn't care. When she could sense he was close to passing out she punched him one last time and stood up.

"I am not nothing. I was NEVER NOTHING," she yelled at him. Emma turned around to see the shocked faces of everyone around her. She was covered in blood: her blonde hair was tainted crimson at the ends, her face and hands were stained red and she was visibly shaking. Emma didn't blink as she walked past everyone and down the steps below deck.

"Locksley, Scarlett, tie this bastard up. Make sure he isn't armed. Strip him naked if need be," he ordered. "The rest of you get back to work!"

"Captain, where are we headed?" Arthur asked.

"Nearest land," Killian replied.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked when he found Emma in his quarters. She was facing the window with her arms folded.

"Yeah, yeah I think so," Emma replied. Killian crossed the room, poured two glasses of rum and stood beside her. She took one of the glasses and drained it so Killian gave her the second.

"I'll give you some time to think," Killian turned to leave but Emma grabbed his arm. "Where is he?"

"Tied to the mast," Killian said. "Naked." They both shared a laugh. Killian loved the way she looked when she laughed. Her eyes half closed and her teeth on display. She looked happy and at peace and he secretly hoped he could make her laugh more often.

Emma put down the glasses and followed him to the deck.

When they got to the deck, Killian got his wish sooner than he expected. Blackbeard was strapped to the mast, fully naked, with his lower half on full display.

"What shall we do with him, Captain?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Emma interjected. "Leave him there. Make his men walk the plank," she ordered. Robin looked from Emma to Killian.

"You heard her," he said.

"Aye, sir," Robin replied.

Emma and Killian stood next to each other, arms folded and watched as Blackbeard's men dropped into the sea one after the other. Emma had no room in her heart to feel guilty. She had experienced first hand what these barbarians were like and they all deserved to die.

When the last man had dropped, Emma walked to the helm of the ship and began to sail the ship towards Hazelrock. Killian appeared at her side.

"Swan, how did he survive?" he asked cautiously.

"The bastard has a twin," she said. "But god knows why his brother offered to sacrifice himself for this wanker."

"How do you know him?" once again, Killian was cautious.

Emma moved away from the helm for a moment to look him in the eye. "Another time, Killian." She smiled at him and resumed her place at the helm.

A week had passed since Blackbeard's attack and it was starting to show. He had already lost weight and his face looked gaunt. Good, Emma thought.

Killian, like Emma, had put his walls back up but he was kinder to Emma than he was before. Having Blackbeard on board had Emma riled up and Killian was determined not to upset her anymore than she already was. Emma knew what he was doing and she appreciated it. She wasn't in the mood to answer any questions.

She was, however, developing deeper feelings towards Killian than she liked to admit. Every time they saw one another they exchanged looks that honeymooning lovers shared. The touch of his hand sent electricity through her skin. She wanted him, not just sexually but romantically. It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

Emma was struggling to sleep one night as she tossed and turned in Killian's bed. She did feel bad he had given up his comfort for her, but she was grateful. Usually she fell straight asleep but not tonight. She needed to talk to him now. It was time to tell Killian about her past with Blackbeard.

The moon was shining so brightly it lit up the deck of the ship. Emma found Killian at the rear of the ship resting against the barrier, watching the sea's surface gently rock. Emma stood next to him and took a deep breath.

"I've been on the run for since I was 16," Emma began and Killian was shocked at her openness but didn't allow it to show. "I escaped my upper class life that had been planned for me in the hopes of adventure. I must have sailed on a dozen ships before I felt experienced enough to sail my own." Emma swallowed and blinked back the tears. "I bought a crew with the money I'd stolen from the palace. I was- am, Governor Swan's daughter." Killian looked at her in shock but allowed her to continue. "I lied to Graham when he asked but I don't care about him. I care about you and I want you to know the truth. The crew didn't ask questions as long as they were paid. One night there was a raid on our ship in the dock and all the money was stolen. Luckily I had some gold hidden away, such as trinkets, rings, plates, all of exceptional value, but I had nowhere that I could go to sell them. When they crew realised the money had gone I was given a choice; get off the ship or work off my debt to each of them."

Emma allowed a tear to fall before she continued. "I slept with one of the men, just to see if I could stomach it but I couldn't. So instead of waiting for the next man to show up, I crept around the ship and collected up my possessions and ran as fast as I could from the ship. Luckily we were docked otherwise I don't know what would have happened. This was 10 years go and it was when I met Blackbeard or as he was known to me, Neal Cassidy," she said, her voice barely a whisper. Killian continued to look ahead as Emma did, but he took in every word she said. "I ran into him as I fled through the town. He could see the vulnerability and fear in my eyes and he told me he wanted to help. He took me to his ship and introduced me to his crew. He told them I was a new member of the crew and they were to respect me, to treat me as an equal. He refused my payment and let me on the ship for free.

Two months had passed and I loved my life. I was a pirate, I had stolen, drunken rum, trained to fight with a sword. I loved it. I'd fallen in love with Neal and I believed he loved me, too."

This confession was getting harder for Emma to admit, but she needed to say it. Her story was one she hadn't shared with anyone except Jefferson and Phillip. At first she was happy to keep it between the three of them but it had started to eat her up and she had enough. She didn't want her walls up, not with Killian.

"After 6 months, the honeymoon period was over. He stopped caring about me and we stopped sleeping together. One night I caught him in bed with some girl he met at the Tavern. After I made a scene of yelling at him and trying to attack him, he… he… it happened so fast but I still remember how it hurt," Emma could fight back the tears no longer. "he did it… again… and again and again… He got bored after a few weeks… He stole… my possessions… and left me stranded… on that fucking cove!" she said in between sobs. "I … I had to fight my way … onto a new ship… and found Jefferson and Phillip… I told them what Neal had done to me… and they helped rally a crew… who believed in me."

Emma was getting her bravery back. She stood up proudly and said, "Jefferson killed for me and spread the word that it was me who had murdered thousands of people. He killed for me so the name Captain Emma Swan would send fear into every pirate's hearts and make them think twice before challenging me." She turned to face Killian. "That's the truth, Killian. That's who I am. And that's who he is. A coward and a rapist that took advantage of a naïve, young girl. He's no one to be scared of. It's ME everyone should fear because I'm not afraid anymore." Killian could sense she was no longer talking to him; her gaze was in the direction of Blackbeard who was wide-awake and listening to everything she said.

Emma began to walk towards Blackbeard as she spoke, "I may not have killed to get the reputation my name beholds, but it didn't take long for me to develop a taste for blood. I can kill a man easily or I can make him suffer. I can do whatever the fuck I want because I AM NOT NOTHING!" Emma bellowed as she grabbed Blackbeard's sword that was on the floor next to the mast, raised it and cut off his manhood, which dropped to the deck. Blackbeard screamed in pain and Emma climbed onto a barrel to match his height, tore off part of her shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. She stared daggers at him, remained on the barrel as she sliced his stomach open and watched as his insides fell out of him. She was showered in his blood but she didn't care. She slowly sliced open his throat and her face was covered in blood as the life drained from Blackbeard's eyes. Emma stood on the barrel, sword in hand and drenched in crimson and for the first time, she felt free.

 _ **The line about doing enjoyable things with a woman on her back is such a good line but I didn't think it suited Killian in this story. I wanted to use it and given Blackbeard's true nature, i think it was a good choice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Emma's heart was racing. She hated being in the dark, literally and figuratively. She was a pirate captain who had as just right to be up there fighting as the men did. But Emma knew that Blackbeard's men were brutal and she would put herself at risk of becoming the crew's latest sex toy if they found her.

The commotion above deck was a combination of fear and determination. How could Blackbeard have survived? Emma saw Killian cut off his head and throw his body and decapitated head thrown to the sharks. There must be a mistake, but to sail a ship while flying a deceased Captain's colours was high treason amongst pirates; Blackbeard was alive.

The space was small and Emma had just enough room to prop herself up on her elbows or bend her knees with her feet and back on the floor. As she wondered how long she would have to stay there, the ship went silent. Emma's head flicked up as if she could look through to the deck to see what was happening. More silence. Emma's heart raced even harder that she could see her chest move.

The loud bang of a cannon firing and the cannonball bursting through the ship sent Emma into the foetal position with her arms covering her head. The impact of the cannonball shook the ship and Emma, who could feel the bruises developing across her body. No more, she silently begged, no more. Two more cannonballs hit the ship, shaking Emma even more and the response of the Jolly Roger scared her. She wasn't made for this. This isn't how she fought.

Everything everyone knew about the infamous Captain Emma Swan was wrong. She was no fearsome pirate Captain.

Emma Swan was the daughter of the Governor of Storybrooke. James Charming had governed over Storybrooke since he was 18 years old. Shortly after he met a bandit called Snow White who was trying to steal from him. They inevitably fell in love and Snow gave birth to Emma a year after James and Snow's wedding. During a siege of the Governor's palace, James and Snow were killed and Emma was raised by Mother Superior.

She followed James and Snow's plans for her to be married to King George of England; Emma, however, had a different plan for her life. She learnt of her fate when she was 16 years old and had no desire to be someone's wife. She took as many possessions as she could, including enough money to survive on for a long time, and snuck out of the palace. Emma got as far as the edge of Storybrooke before there was a warrant for her arrest; Emma's uncle Leopold had accused her of robbery.

Emma found herself at the port and bought her passage on the ship that was leaving and Emma never looked back.

Another cannonball shot through the ship just above her head. She was breathing even heavier now and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would pass out. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't want to be locked in a box. She was Captain Emma Swan and she had a reputation to uphold. She unlocked the box and climbed out. Emma peered through the hole the cannonball had fired through and she saw the Rose had moved past the end of the Jolly Roger. She crept back past the bookshelf, picked up a sword and moved to the top of the deck.

A full-blown battle was before her eyes. Wishing she had drunk the rum for courage before she emerged, she had no choice but to fight. Emma swished through the crowd taking down man after man; they fell to the floor at her feet. She praised herself on the gracefulness she moved and was momentarily distracted until she unconsciously blocked the sword that swung too close to her neck.

It was Blackbeard.

"Well, well, well," he said, his voice booming yet creepy. "A girl on board! No wonder we found this ship so easily; you brought bad luck!" he laughed at his own joke. Emma was petrified. She knew how to fight, but Blackbeard was more skilled than any other pirate. She would certainly lose. But she was going down fighting.

"Not girl," Emma said as she initiated the fight. "Woman." She said firmly. Blackbeard had heard her say these words to him before but he did not recognise her. Nevertheless he responded to her fight. As the swords clashed together with the occasional sparks were sent out, Emma's confidence increased. She was just a good a fighter as Blackbeard and from the look on his face he undoubtedly knew this, too.

"When did you learn to fight so well?" Blackbeard asked half impressed half annoyed as Emma spun around to block his attack.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma responded and ducked out of the way as the sword missed her head.

"I've never seen a girl fight like this!" Blackbeard went for her stomach but Emma jumped out of the way and elbowed him in the nose. He stepped back and held his nose as blood gushed out. Emma took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach, knocking him on his back.

She stood over him, sword to his throat. "I told you," Emma said breathlessly. "I'm a woman." Emma waited a second too long for his response; he kicked her legs and she fell on her back. Blackbeard straddled her and held his sword to her throat.

"Emma Swan, I thought it was you. So I should run you through right here," he breathed on her. The blood from his nose dripped onto her face. "Or maybe I should bring you back to my ship and we can have a little fun." Emma struggled to move and Blackbeard laughed at her pathetic attempt. "Now, usually I prefer to do more enjoyable things with a woman on her back, which, of course you'll remember," he said, his face inches from hers.

Emma noticed a dagger was sticking out of his boot and it was within reach. Breathing in the scent of Emma's face, neck and hair distracted Blackbeard, and so Emma reached, grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the side. Blackbeard screamed, dropped his sword and Emma pushed him off her. The sound brought attention to the pair of them. Emma stood up and kicked away his sword. She kicked him in the face sending him onto his back. She then picked up his sword.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR HE DIES," Emma roared, gaining the attention of everyone on the ship. Killian whipped around upon hearing her voice and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "DROP THEM!" she roared once more and Blackbeard nodded. His men dropped their weapons. "Men of the Jolly Roger, clamp this scumbag's crew in irons and take them below deck," she ordered. The men replied with "aye!" and followed her instructions.

"Emma," Killian moved towards her but backed off when she hissed at him. She stared unblinking at him with murder in her eyes.

"How did you escape?" Emma asked. "I saw you decapitated. I saw as your body was thrown to the sharks and devoured. HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Emma bellowed. Killian watched her; he was half afraid but he was also impressed. This was the Emma Swan he had yearned to partner with, the one from the tales of the seven seas. Seeing her fired up sent chills down his spine. This thought soon left his mind because as Killian looked closer he noticed there was something else in her eyes: betrayal.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled and moved her sword closer to his throat. Blackbeard showed fear, but it was fear that went beyond the sword at his throat. It was as if he knew her, knew what she was capable of beyond what everyone else knew.

Emma… and Blackbeard?!

"You already know," Blackbeard uttered, their eyes fixed on each other. If looks could kill Killian was uncertain who would have died first. Emma lowered her sword slightly in disbelief. How could she have been so stupid?

"You sneaky bastard," she growled at him.

"Captain, what shall we do with him?" Jefferson appeared at her side.

"Captain?" Blackbeard said in disbelief. He burst into laughter that mocked Emma to her core. "You? A Captain? Is that what she told you?" he addressed Jefferson. "You lying bitch, you're not worthy to be a Captain. You're a fucking disgrace!" he spat at Emma. Emma lunged for him but Killian grabbed her wrist to stop her from going through with it.

"Emma, that's enough," Killian said as she allowed the sword to drop into his hand.

"You'll never change, Swan," Blackbeard taunted. "You'll always need a man to save you. You're too pathetic to stand on your own two feet. You're nothing," he hissed the last word. This was too much for Emma and sent her anger over the edge. She leapt on top of him and punched him again and again and again. His cries of pain echoed across the whole ship. The force of Emma's punched covered her in his blood but she didn't care. When she could sense he was close to passing out she punched him one last time and stood up.

"I am not nothing. I was NEVER NOTHING," she yelled at him. Emma turned around to see the shocked faces of everyone around her. She was covered in blood: her blonde hair was tainted crimson at the ends, her face and hands were stained red and she was visibly shaking. Emma didn't blink as she walked past everyone and down the steps below deck.

"Locksley, Scarlett, tie this bastard up. Make sure he isn't armed. Strip him naked if need be," he ordered. "The rest of you get back to work!"

"Captain, where are we headed?" Arthur asked.

"Nearest land," Killian replied.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked when he found Emma in his quarters. She was facing the window with her arms folded.

"Yeah, yeah I think so," Emma replied. Killian crossed the room, poured two glasses of rum and stood beside her. She took one of the glasses and drained it so Killian gave her the second.

"I'll give you some time to think," Killian turned to leave but Emma grabbed his arm. "Where is he?"

"Tied to the mast," Killian said. "Naked." They both shared a laugh. Killian loved the way she looked when she laughed. Her eyes half closed and her teeth on display. She looked happy and at peace and he secretly hoped he could make her laugh more often.

Emma put down the glasses and followed him to the deck.

When they got to the deck, Killian got his wish sooner than he expected. Blackbeard was strapped to the mast, fully naked, with his lower half on full display.

"What shall we do with him, Captain?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Emma interjected. "Leave him there. Make his men walk the plank," she ordered. Robin looked from Emma to Killian.

"You heard her," he said.

"Aye, sir," Robin replied.

Emma and Killian stood next to each other, arms folded and watched as Blackbeard's men dropped into the sea one after the other. Emma had no room in her heart to feel guilty. She had experienced first hand what these barbarians were like and they all deserved to die.

When the last man had dropped, Emma walked to the helm of the ship and began to sail the ship towards Hazelrock. Killian appeared at her side.

"Swan, how did he survive?" he asked cautiously.

"The bastard has a twin," she said. "But god knows why his brother offered to sacrifice himself for this wanker."

"How do you know him?" once again, Killian was cautious.

Emma moved away from the helm for a moment to look him in the eye. "Another time, Killian." She smiled at him and resumed her place at the helm.

A week had passed since Blackbeard's attack and it was starting to show. He had already lost weight and his face looked gaunt. Good, Emma thought.

Killian, like Emma, had put his walls back up but he was kinder to Emma than he was before. Having Blackbeard on board had Emma riled up and Killian was determined not to upset her anymore than she already was. Emma knew what he was doing and she appreciated it. She wasn't in the mood to answer any questions.

She was, however, developing deeper feelings towards Killian than she liked to admit. Every time they saw one another they exchanged looks that honeymooning lovers shared. The touch of his hand sent electricity through her skin. She wanted him, not just sexually but romantically. It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

Emma was struggling to sleep one night as she tossed and turned in Killian's bed. She did feel bad he had given up his comfort for her, but she was grateful. Usually she fell straight asleep but not tonight. She needed to talk to him now. It was time to tell Killian about her past with Blackbeard.

The moon was shining so brightly it lit up the deck of the ship. Emma found Killian at the rear of the ship resting against the barrier, watching the sea's surface gently rock. Emma stood next to him and took a deep breath.

"I've been on the run since I was 16," Emma began and Killian was shocked at her openness but didn't allow it to show. "I escaped my upper class life that had been planned for me in the hopes of adventure. I must have sailed on a dozen ships before I felt experienced enough to sail my own." Emma swallowed and blinked back the tears. "I bought a crew with the money I'd stolen from the palace. I was- am, Governor Swan's daughter." Killian looked at her in shock but allowed her to continue. "The crew didn't ask questions as long as they were paid. One night there was a raid on our ship in the dock and all the money was stolen. Luckily I had some gold hidden away, such as trinkets, rings, plates, all of exceptional value, but I had nowhere that I could go to sell them. When they crew realised the money had gone I was given a choice; get off the ship or work off my debt to each of them."

Emma allowed a tear to fall before she continued. "I slept with one of the men, just to see if I could stomach it but I couldn't. So instead of waiting for the next man to show up, I crept around the ship and collected up my possessions and ran as fast as I could from the ship. Luckily we were docked otherwise I don't know what would have happened. This was 10 years ago and it was when I met Blackbeard or as he was known to me, Neal Cassidy," she said, her voice barely a whisper. Killian continued to look ahead as Emma did, but he took in every word she said. "I ran into him as I fled through the town. He could see the vulnerability and fear in my eyes and he told me he wanted to help. He took me to his ship and introduced me to his crew. He told them I was a new member and they were to respect me, to treat me as an equal. He refused my payment and let me on the ship for free.

Two months had passed and I loved my life. I was a pirate, I had stolen, drunken rum, trained to fight with a sword. I loved it. It was the life I wanted. I'd fallen in love with Neal and I believed he loved me, too."

This confession was getting harder for Emma to admit, but she needed to say it. Her story was one she hadn't shared with anyone except Jefferson. At first she was happy to keep it between the two of them but it had started to eat her up and she had enough. She didn't want her walls up, not with Killian.

"After 6 months, the honeymoon period was over. He stopped caring about me and we stopped sleeping together. One night I caught him in bed with some girl he met at the Tavern. After I made a scene of yelling at him and trying to attack him, he… he… it happened so fast but I still remember how it hurt," Emma could fight back the tears no longer. "he did it… again… and again and again… He got bored after a few weeks… He stole… my possessions… and left me stranded… on that fucking cove!" she said in between sobs. "I … I had to fight my way … onto a new ship… and found Jefferson… I told him what Neal had done to me… and he helped rally a crew… who believed in me."

Emma was getting her bravery back. She stood up proudly and said, "Jefferson killed for me and spread the word it was me who had murdered thousands of people. He killed for me so the name Captain Emma Swan would send fear into every pirate's hearts and make them think twice before challenging me." She turned to face Killian. "That's the truth, Killian. That's who I am. And that's who he is. A coward and a rapist that took advantage of a naïve, young girl. He's no one to be scared of. It's ME everyone should fear because I'm not afraid anymore." Killian could sense she was no longer talking to him; her gaze was in the direction of Blackbeard who was wide-awake and listening to everything she said.

Emma began to walk towards Blackbeard as she spoke, "I may not have killed to get the reputation my name beholds, but it didn't take long for me to develop a taste for blood. I can kill a man easily or I can make him suffer. I can do whatever the fuck I want because I AM NOT NOTHING!" Emma bellowed as she grabbed Blackbeard's sword that was on the floor next to the mast, raised it and cut off his manhood, which dropped to the deck. Blackbeard screamed in pain and Emma climbed onto a barrel to match his height, tore off part of her shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. She stared daggers at him, remained on the barrel as she sliced his stomach open and watched as his insides fell out of him. She was showered in his blood but she didn't care. She slowly sliced open his throat and her face was covered in blood as the life drained from Blackbeard's eyes. Emma stood on the barrel, sword in hand and drenched in crimson and for the first time, she felt free.

 _ **The line about doing enjoyable things with a woman on her back is such a good line but I didn't think it suited Killian in this story. I wanted to use it and given Blackbeard's true nature, i think it was a good choice.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Killian didn't know what to do or say. He thought he had a tough life, but to have your innocence ripped away from you was a different matter entirely. He agreed completely with Emma's actions; she had faced her demons and Killian knew the time was coming. Killian cleaned the deck and threw Blackbeard's body off the ship. Emma was sat on the barrel, still covered in his blood.

He walked to the side of the boat, threw a bucket over the edge and pulled it back up once it had filled with seawater. He did this three more times before he slipped away and woke up Robin, Liam, Graham, Arthur, August and Will to tell them what Emma did.

"I don't want anyone else finding out because they'll ask questions. Spread the word that he died in his sleep and I cut his throat for good measure before throwing him off the side."

"What about Emma?" Graham asked.

"She's in my quarters. I just need to get her clean. Drop the buckets off and then leave, I need to talk to her," Killian instructed.

The men placed the buckets on the floor in the Captain's quarters and they left with instructions for no one to disturb them. Killian placed his bucket down and lifted the bookcase up over his head and secured it to the ceiling. He climbed down through the trapdoor and found Emma in the secure space. She looked up at him with tears falling down her face and he scooped her up into his arms. She nestled against him as he carried her back to his quarters.

He placed her down on the edge of his makeshift bed and pulls one of the buckets close to them. Emma stared into the distance as if totally unaware of what was happening. Killian dampened a cloth in the water and washed the blood off her hands.

Once they were cleaned he looked up at her. This was not the face of someone who had been in this situation before. Murder was not something she was used to, or at least, hadn't grown immune to. He sat up so they were face to face; he moved her hair behind her shoulders and tucked the free strands behind her ear.

Emma looked him in the eye as he washed her face and neck. How could someone who seemed so strong and unemotional be this kind and caring, Emma thought. Killian had his walls up just as Emma had hers. They were more alike than Emma had originally realised.

Killian set his cloth down when her face was cleaned and he stood up. He crossed the room and pulled out a clean shirt from his trunk. As he turned back, Emma had already removed her top. Not wanting to catch her in that exposed state, Killian looked away as he handed her his shirt.

"Do I repulse you?" Emma said, barely a whisper.

"No, love," Killian said. "It's not right to see you like this. Not after what you told me."

"Naked and vulnerable? Does my vulnerability intimidate you? Is that not something you are?" she asked. He felt her standing behind him, despite the distance.

"I try not to be," Killian muttered. Emma moved closer and slid her arms around his waist. Killian could feel her bare breasts against his back.

"You don't have to have your walls up with me," Emma whispered, her cheek pressed to his back and she hugged him tighter.

"I know, love," he replied. "Neither do you." He held her arms and hugged them. He closed his eyes and embraced the way it felt to have Emma Swan so close to him. Emma breathed in his scent; salt, rum and sweat. It wasn't to everyone's taste, but Emma knew it was his and she adored it. "Thank you for confiding in me," Killian whispered.

"Thank you for not judging me," Emma replied.

"I could never judge you," Killian turned around to face her and was careful not to look at her chest. "You're an incredible woman." He kissed her forehead before he turned away. "C'mon love, let's get you cleaned up," he said.

Emma turned away and she washed her chest before she pulled on Killian's shirt. Killian, meanwhile, was rummaging in the various trunks he had scattered across the deck. He pulled out some fabric that didn't seem like much and huffed in aggravation. Emma was at his side and he saw she dressed only in his shirt. Her hair had been washed and pulled up above her head, secured by odd bits of cloth. Killian couldn't help but stare at her legs; they were so beautifully toned. His mind betrayed him by allowing him to wonder what it would be like to be between those legs. Emma followed his eye line and tutted.

"Eyes up here, Captain." She laughed and pointed to her eyes. Killian's cheeked turn bright red and he went back to pulling out the fabric from the trunk.

"I don't know what's in here, don't ask where they came from because I don't know. But if there's something in here you'd like to wear, please do. And keep the shirt," he said. Emma hunted for some clothes. She found a long skirt, two plain dresses and a pair of baggy trousers.

"This'll do," Emma said as she pulled on the trousers. She took a long, thick piece of fabric from one of the dresses and tied it around her waist as a makeshift belt. She pulled her boots back on and her corset. "That's better," Emma exclaimed. "I don't do dresses." Emma nodded at the pile of disregarded clothes next to her.

Killian leant against his desk with his hands resting on the edge. Emma walked over to him and placed her hand on his. He looked in shock at this sudden act of affection despite it not being the first sign she had shown him. Emma's eyes were wide and lifted as she smiled at him and he couldn't deny her beauty. A warm feeling developed in his stomach, a feeling of love. But Killian didn't do love. He was a tumble-in-the-sheets kind of guy, he wasn't into romance, courting or relationships. Could Emma change that? Did he want her to?

"Captain?" Will stood in the doorway of Killian's quarters. Killian moved his hand immediately and walked two paces past Emma. Emma was nudged out of the way from this sudden movement, an act she didn't appreciate.

"Yes?" Killian replied.

"Robin said the nearest land is Hazelrock and we should be there within two days," Will announced.

"Thank you, Will," Killian nodded and Will dismissed himself.

"You didn't have to do that," Emma said. Killian could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Do what?" he decided to feign knowledge of his actions.

"I am not a child, do not treat me like one. You know what you did." Emma was annoyed and she folded her arms defensively. "I haven't got time for this," she said as she swept out of the room. Killian hung his head in shame. What was she doing to him?

Night was starting to fall and Emma sat herself at the front of the ship and closed her eyes. She embraced the feel of the wind on her face and the way her hair danced as it flew behind her. Blackbeard was gone and she was glad. She was free. But she was also annoyed at herself and Killian. He had made it clear he had feelings towards her, but had she misinterpreted them? Every time she had shown affection back to him he had acted out, but Emma remembered the look on his face when he found out she slept with Graham. That was a look of hurt and jealousy. She hadn't misinterpreted anything. He was jealous and had commitment issues, something Emma didn't have the energy to try and fix.

Jefferson appeared at her side with a bottle of rum. "You look like you could use a drink," he said as he offered her the bottle. Jefferson produced his own bottle, a much smaller one than Emma and they clinked bottles. Emma nodded thanks and ripped the stopper out using her mouth. She spat the stopper over the edge of the ship and drained a third of it. "What's going on, Emma?"

Emma wasn't usually the one to talk about her feelings but with Jefferson there could be no secrets. She trusted him with her life and he had stuck his neck out for her so many times she couldn't not trust him. Emma took a large swig of rum before she confessed her confusion of Killian and his treatment of her.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Jefferson asked.

Swig of rum. "Yes," Emma said meekly.

"Why not talk to him?"

"What are we, kids on a school yard? No. My life is about finding Ormsa Falls and collecting Dreamshade, it is not about chasing a guy. What if he doesn't like me? We don't know how long this journey will last. I could be stuck with him for years," Emma drained another third of rum.

"But what if he does?" Emma looked at him curiously. "What if he does like you? Emma, you of all people should be able to see someone who has a traumatic past. You know Captain Jones. He's unemotional on the outside but maybe he's had to supress his feelings because of his past. You know, like you do? Don't be so quick to judge him. Honesty doesn't come easy to everyone, Emma." Jefferson said matter-of-factly.

"You're right," Emma said. "You're right. Okay. Okay let's do this." She drained the rest of the bottle, turned and flung the empty bottle over her shoulder and into the sea.

With a slight wobble in her step from the quickly consumed rum, Emma made it into Killian's quarters. He was mid-undress when Emma burst in and she couldn't help but stare at his chest hair and abs. They weren't rock hard abs, they were subtle enough to see the outline and Emma was drawn to them.

"May I help you, Swan?" Killian asked somewhat irritated.

"Yes, erm, yeah," Emma had lost her train of thought upon seeing Killian half naked. "Yeah, you. Me. We need to talk."

"You seem drunk, Swan. Is now the best time?" Again, irritation in his voice.

"Killian, we need to talk about us." Emma crossed the room and sat on his desk, paying no mind to the fact she was half sitting on a pile of books. "You've been confusing me and I need to know. I need to know what the hell is going on in your head so I can work out what the hell is going on in my head, you understand?"

Killian was stood arms folded and his head slightly tilted. "No, love, I don't. Do you understand what you're saying?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Killian, there is without a doubt something between us. I don't know what it is, but we both know it is there. I don't get caught up over guys. It's not who I am or what I do. But I can't get you out of my head. Even when I was with Graham I…" she cut herself off midsentence but he was looking at her with such curiosity that she couldn't help but continue. "I thought of you the whole time. I imagined it was you that was with me, not him. There's nothing between Graham and I, I don't like him that way."

"You know Swan," Killian said as he started towards her. "You don't have to fantasise about what it's like to have sex with me." his voice had dipped to a sexy, sultry tone. He walked towards her until they were inches apart. "All you have to do is ask." Emma's breathing intensified and she resisted the urge to jump him. She had to stay focused; she needed answers.

"I don't like Graham that way but I do like you. It was just about sex with Graham but with you I think… I think I want more." Killian dropped his head and Emma scoffed. "Well that's a clear rejection if I ever got one." Her tone was sharp.

"Emma-" Killian started to say but Emma stopped him.

"You can dish out all the flirtation you like but when someone actually admits to having feelings for you, you bail. You're fucking typical, Jones. Just like every other fucking guy," she was getting angrier with everyone word she uttered. "After everything we've been through together. After I sailed us to Moonpeak, the playful comments, the kiss on the forehead when Blackbeard was after us, how protective you were, not to mention our moment right here in this room when you cleaned me up. After ALL of that, you can't even admit you have feelings for me! There is undoubtedly something between us and if that is too much for you to fathom, why the FUCK didn't you stop it sooner?"

"Emma, calm down," Killian said.

"After all I told you about Blackbeard and what he did to me, how he used me, raped me, manipulated me and here you are doing the exact same fucking thing!" Emma had never been this angry before and it became clear to her just how deeply her feelings were towards Killian.

"Don't you compare me to that fucking bastard!" Killian yelled at her.

"HEY, I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE ANGRY HERE!" Emma bellowed back so loud she was surprised Killian didn't run for cover. "Fuck YOU Killian, you have shown me exactly what I am to you. But I am no one's plaything. You do not get to lead me on. If there is even a shred of you that wishes for something to happen between us, you can kiss it goodbye. As soon as we've completed our mission, we're done." Emma stormed out of the room and down the ladder to the lower deck. She was shaking all over and didn't know what to do.

As Emma paced the deck, she saw Graham in his quarters. The door was wide open and he was wearing only his trousers. The candlelight illuminated his body in a way Emma had never noticed before. He was as muscular as Killian but more toned. His arms were defined and he wore a bracelet on his left wrist. Emma didn't know if these were true feelings or if the rum had given her bad judgment but Emma found him incredibly attractive. Before she just wanted him because he wanted her, but now she needed him. Emma ignored the part of her brain that told her this was a bad idea and hypocritical of her, and she marched into his room, not bothering to shut the door.

"Emma?" Graham said.

"No talking," Emma replied and stopped his mouth with a kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and forced her tongue into his mouth. There was no doubt he could taste the rum on her breath but he didn't care. He pulled Emma in closer and ran his hands up her back and down over her arse. He squeezed and slapped it before he slid his hands underneath the material. Emma put her hands down the front of his trousers and played while she kissed his neck and earlobe. Graham groaned as her teeth grazed his skin and he ripped off her corset. Emma removed her hand, untied her belt and threw it on the floor. Her hands grabbed the material of her top and pulled it over her head. Graham dropped to the floor and removed her boots and trousers before removing his own. Once they were both completely naked, Emma pushed him onto the stool in the centre of his room and mounted him. Graham entered her immediately and pulled her close as they began to move together. His length felt amazing inside her. His pace was slow but Emma needed it fast and hard. She placed her feet on the ground to help her and she gyrated as fast as she could while holding herself flat against him. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to think about how bad a person she was, she just needed to be wanted after Killian's brutal rejection. Emma had never had sex like this before; she was in control and could do what she liked. Emma's nails dug into his back as Graham matched her pace; he called out her name again and again.

"Shhhhhh…" Emma whispered into his ear. "No more talking." He obeyed but the moans he produced didn't stop.

Emma ran her hands through his hair and gripped onto it the closer she got to euphoria when she saw him outside the room watching them. Killian. She stopped moving immediately when she saw the betrayal in his eyes.

"Emma? Why'd you stop?" Graham asked. Not wanting him to see Killian, she held his head in place and continued to move.

"Nothing," she replied. Killian watched for a few moments; both of them looking into each other's eyes. Emma began to cry silent tears, something that she didn't think Killian could see. He saw the tears fall but didn't stop him from being hurt himself. He knew why Emma was there; it was his own fault. He should have been honest with himself and with Emma but it was too late. He turned and walked away leaving Emma to fake her way to an orgasm with a guy who Emma had lead on just as she believed Killian had lead her on.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

No one saw Emma until they arrived at Hazelrock. The Jolly Roger was the largest ship docked at the port and Emma had waited until the majority of the crew had left before she did. Some of the crew were ordered to remain and protect the ship and Emma was careful not to be seen by them as she left. The sun was burning hot and Emma regretted not wearing one of the dresses Killian offered. The bag she carried was heavy, as it was laden with her possessions from the ship. Hazelrock was a cove much like Corsair Cove but much larger and full of life. The beach was full of white sand and the waves gently crashed against it, bringing sea turtles along with it. Merchants had pitched their tents that sold trinkets, food, canteens, jewellery, books and maps. Some tents offered tattoos, fortune telling and women for the night. Emma kept her distance from the rest of the crew by pretending to be interested in what the tents offered. She ended up buying herself a leather bound novel called _Captain Stevenson and His Journey to the End of the World._ Once she had walked past the tents, she found herself on the main road. Here there were two taverns (The Secret Flute and The Earthy Seadog), an Inn called The Seaview Inn, and a brothel called Emmeline's Ladies. There were also several tall houses that looked as though they began as one storey and had been built up over the years. Horses and carts passed by as Emma took in her surroundings. She saw the last of the crew enter the Earthy Seadog and so Emma took herself to The Secret Flute. After buying herself a large tankard of mead and a bottle of rum, she tucked herself away in the farthest corner of the tavern and began to read.

Killian, meanwhile, was pretending to enjoy himself at the Earthy Seadog. His crew had already drunk several tankards of mead and both Will and Robin had found themselves a lady each for the night. Killian couldn't get the image of Emma and Graham out of his head. While he knew it was his fault Emma had gone back to him, he couldn't help but wonder if Emma had lied to him. Was there something between Emma and Graham; did she just lie to him when she said she didn't have feelings for Graham? Maybe Emma was just being hypocritical to make a point about how Killian had treated her.

Once Emma had read and drank enough to satisfy her, she went to the Inn and asked for a room; she was handed the key to room 5 and the key had a swan on it. Smiling to herself, she climbed the stairs and found her room. It was a large room with a desk, four-poster bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe and screen all made of pine. The furniture had been distressed over the year and gave the room an air of history. White sheets covered the bed and a small lantern was on the table next to it. Emma opened the bag and pulled out a black wrap around skirt that tied at the waist and a loose navy blue shirt. She washed herself with the jug of water that had been left for her and changed into the clothes. She was happier being in new clothes as well as being clean. The room had a balcony and as Emma stepped out into the cool late afternoon breeze, and she smiled at the view she was given. She could see the Jolly Roger and out across the open water. The merchants on the beach were beginning to pack up their stalls and drunkards stumbled across on their way to the tavern. She would be sad to leave this place, for it was the first time she had felt at home.

Killian decided to leave the tavern to find a room at the Inn. It was roughly two hours until sundown but Killian had enough of socialising and wanted to be alone. He left the tavern and walked two paces before he bumped into a figure. It was a woman. It was Milah.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked as he dragged her by her elbow down the alley and behind the tavern and Inn.

"I work here… What are you doing here?" Milah was just as confused as Killian was.

"Work here? Where?"

"Emmeline's Ladies," Milah said. "It's good money and I don't have to pay rent. It's better than working for Regina."

"Did you know I would be here?" Killian growled, angry his past had followed him.

"What? No…" Milah tried to say. Killian, still gripping her arm shook her.

"Do NOT lie to me," he hissed into her face.

"Alright, okay, David mentioned you _might_ be here at some point. It was one of three places you could have gone and I took a chance here. Killian, I miss you, I love you, please, please can we start over-" she grabbed at his shirt and held on against Killian's struggles to shake her off him.

"Milah, no," Killian said but she held on.

"It's fate! We were supposed to meet here! We're meant to be together, can't you see that? I love you…I love you so much…I want you…I need you!" Milah began to cry.

"No, you don't love me. You think you do but you don't. I can't deal with this Milah."

Milah dropped her grip and straightened up. "You love me. I know you do."

"I don't. Not anymore. You made sure of that when you went back to that crocodile." Killian was getting angry.

"He was my husband! I had to go back!" Milah cried.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME TO ME?" he yelled. Emma, who had just left the tavern through the backdoor caught this exchange. She was two buildings down and was convinced they hadn't seen her. She crept along and stood in between the tavern and a house and watched Killian yell at this lady.

"Milah, I was 18 years old and I thought you loved me. You came to me for adventure; you wanted to run away with me. I took you willingly but then you cast me aside to go back to HIM. He doesn't love you, Milah. That's why he left you when you went back to him and that's why I've tried to leave you now."

Emma was shocked to hear this. They had even more in common; what were the chances of them having a similarly traumatic life? Guilt washed over her as she realised what she had done. She'd shown Killian affection and then run into the arms of another man. They had been playing each other for too long and Emma didn't want to do it anymore. No more adventure. She'd give up looking for Ormsa Falls if it meant she wouldn't hurt Killian anymore.

Emma turned to leave but crashed into a collection of empty glass bottles that smashed on impact.

"Emma?" Killian asked, instantly recognising the blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Emma blurted out when she turned to face him.

"Who the hell is this?" Milah asked, furiously.

"I'm no one, just don't worry," Emma began to walk away.

"Milah, this is Captain Emma Swan who is accompanying me on our journey. Swan, I'll catch up with you later about the plans for the rest of the journey."

Emma wasn't entirely sure what he was up to but she played along. "Erm, okay, sure."

"No, I'll leave you two to it. I hope you're very fucking happy together," Milah spat and ran away leaving Emma and Killian in an uncomfortable silence.

"So she seems nice," Emma said sarcastically.

Killian let out a small laugh. "Aye, complicated history."

"I heard. I didn't mean to interrupt, I was trying to be discreet and leave so no one would see me," Emma said, unable to look at Killian.

"You mean so you wouldn't see me?" Killian could see right through her. Emma's silence was answer enough. "Emma, I can't apologise enough for the way I've treated you." Emma was stunned; she didn't expect an apology. "My success rate with relationships is zero. Milah is my past and she dampened the thought of romance for me, and I've been on my own ever since. I push those away who show me affection because I can't fathom the thought that someone could see past all of my baggage and love me for just me." Killian rubbed the back of his neck. "Emma, I cannot deny my feelings for you but I cannot act on them either. Romance isn't in my future and I'm so sorry for leading you on."

As Killian walked passed Emma she saw his eyes were glassy with tears. He was just as messed up as she was and there was no hope anything would happen between them.

Emma returned to her room and planned to sit and read on the balcony and watch the sunset. But as she stepped out onto the balcony, her eyes found Killian. He was on the balcony next to her and didn't appear to have noticed her. Emma hid in the doorway for a few minutes to check something. No, he wasn't drinking, and yes, he appeared to be alone. He was just gazing out at his ship and the beautiful sea beyond her. Emma knew now was the perfect time to tell him her plans to abandon the mission.

She approached the door to Killian's room and found it was unlocked. Knowing he wouldn't mind, Emma walked in and closed the door behind her. She stepped out onto the balcony and was surprised to see Killian wasn't shocked she was there.

"You found me then?" he asked.

"You're in the room next to me. It wasn't difficult," Emma laughed.

"Why are you here?" he asked. His tone wasn't accusatory as she was so used to hearing. There was almost sadness in his voice like he was aware of her intentions.

"Killian, I can't do this anymore." Emma spoke to the view rather than to Killian. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I can't continue with this journey when I have these feelings for you and after what I've done. I was hypocritical and cruel and I can't expect you to forgive me, nor can I continue to work with you when I feel like this. Everything you need from me is on the ship in your quarters. I left it there after you left the ship. I guess I knew subconsciously that I wouldn't be on the ship again. I'm sorry, Killian," Emma said. She turned to leave but Killian grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me." He looked at her with such intensity as he spoke.

"It's not fair on either of us," Emma couldn't look at him.

"Emma, I need you," Killian said.

"Everything you need from me is in the ship," Emma wriggled out of his grip and walked towards the door.

"For God's sake Emma, I love you!" Killian cried after her. Emma whipped around to face him. After all of this and he could finally admit his feelings for her.

Emma ran towards him and pulled him by his collar towards her. Their lips met and Emma felt the love he had for her. This kiss spoke volumes and revealed everything. Killian pulled her in closer by her waist as their tongues danced around each other. It was a kiss to test the waters, to see what the other wanted. But they both knew. Killian lifted Emma up and carried her to the balcony. He placed her on the wall and deepened the kiss. Emma's legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were in his hair. It was soft to the touch as her fingers slid through it. Her skirt had fallen to reveal her thigh and Killian wasted no time in running his hand up it. He was slow and sensual, savouring every moment of her bare skin. Emma broke away and kissed the part of his chest that was revealed before trailing back up to his lips. Killian stepped back, held Emma's hand and led her into the room. He cupped her face and kissed her again and Emma wrapped her arms around his waist. There was no rush, they had all the time in the world.

Killian's hand explored the soft skin of Emma's arse as he kissed her neck. Emma moaned softly in his ear and she felt him grow hard. He began to unbutton her shirt, kissing each part of her skin that the unbuttoning revealed. He kissed her shoulders and pushed the shirt off her and onto the floor. He removed his own shirt, picked up Emma and placed her on the bed. Killian propped himself up by his arms as he laid on top of Emma and placed one breast in his mouth and fondled the other. His teeth teased her nipple and his tongue licked it. Emma moaned in pleasure and held onto Killian's head with one hand. She tried placed the other over Killian's hand, but he pinned it above her head. Once he had finished with one breast, he swapped. Emma's core was getting needy but when she tried to move her hand down there, Killian pinned it with the other leaving him completely in control.

He began to slowly trail kisses down her stomach making her quiver. He moved past her core and kissed down her thigh, and towards her leg. He gently removed one boot and then removed the other before trailing kisses as high as he could before Emma's skirt blocked the rest of the way. He found the double bow Emma had tied to secure the skirt and undid it with his teeth, his eyes locked onto Emma's the whole time. Emma's breathing intensified. Killian pulled the skirt from underneath her and threw it across the room. He continued to kiss up her thigh until he reached her core. And when he did, boy did Emma cry out.

His beard felt amazing against her skin and his tongue did things to her she didn't know were possible. Emma gripped the sheets for dear life, her head thrown back, eyes closed, back arched.

"Ohh. Killian, oh god…" she moaned as she experienced pleasure like none before.

Killian placed her feet on his shoulders which allowed him to delve deeper. His fingers joined in and explored Emma's core, driving her wild. She moaned and shuddered and Killian couldn't wait to slide inside her. But not yet. He kissed back up her stomach, her chest, her neck, her jaw and finally her lips. She could taste herself on him but she didn't mind. His bulge rubbed against her as they kissed; Emma threw her legs around his waist and thrusted back, the material of his trousers soft despite the hardness of his erection. When he could sense Emma could take no more, he stood up, removed his trousers and boots. He laid back on top of Emma and they kissed as he entered her. Their hands met above their hands; their fingers interlocked as they began to thrust slowly and tenderly.

"I love you, Emma," Killian said after several minutes of kissing and moaning.

"I love you, too, Killian," Emma finally admitted and it was these words that changed the pace. Emma rolled him onto his back and gyrated her hips while Killian ran his hands over her legs, stomach, waist and breasts. She played with the speed by quickening and then slowing down. It was her turn to tease him. The view of Emma on top of him was one he never wanted to forget. She looked so beautiful as her hair fell across her shoulders. Her hands ran through his chest hair and her nails gently scratched him. She leant forward and placed her hands on the headboard. Killian was able to play with her breasts again, treating them to kissing, licking, nibbling and fondling.

Emma was close and she sat back up but needed to grip onto something. Killian sat up to face her, pulled her legs around him and set the pace to what she needed. He gripped her arse to control the pace while Emma held him close, her nails dug deep into his back, leaving scratch marks. Emma sat up on her knees and took over as she moved faster than she had ever before.

"Emma, holy fuck," Killian breathed in her ear; he was not expecting that and his grip on her hips strengthened. The sound of his moans urged her and in between kisses Killian cried out her name. Emma closed her eyes as she exploded into a thousands pieces and cried out in pleasure. Killian screamed her name as he spilled into her.

They remained still for a long time, neither having the energy to move nor wanting to. Their bodies were covered in sweat; Emma's hair stuck to her back as Killian's stuck to his forehead. Once their breathing had slowed, Killian brought them back onto the bed. His arms were still around her and Emma's head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"See, Emma," Killian said. "I told you there was no need to fantasise about me anymore." They both laughed and as much as they both wanted to go again, they were exhausted. Emma kissed him, dismounted him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
